


As descobertas de Charlotte Morgan

by KatherineFoster89



Category: Amor - Fandom, Drama - Fandom, Paixao - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Paixão, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineFoster89/pseuds/KatherineFoster89
Summary: Charlotte Morgan uma garota que ira relembrar seus maiores medos mas por amor irá vencer qualquer barreira. Tendo Caleb ao seu lado ela sera capaz de vencer qualquer um dos seus medos para no fim encontrar a felicidade.





	1. Capitulo sete

Capitulo sete 

Charlotte  
Acordei com uma grande dor de cabeça nessa altura do campeonato não sabia mais o que aconteceu ou o que sonhei sei que dormi e acordei com uma ressaca do que eu ainda não sei.  
Tomei um banho me arrumei e fui tomar meu café da manhã e cuidei da minha cachorra como de costume e então escutei um barulho vindo do banheiro então sai da varanda e peguei uma vassoura.  
Subi as escadas em silencio minha cachorra estava atras de mim abri a porta do banheiro de uma vez e fez um estrondo enorme e então escutei um grito e joguei a vassoura e corri para baixo e minha cachorra latindo veio atras de mim.  
Peguei meu casaco minha bolsa e tentei destravar o carro mas derrubei a chave no chão e escutei mais um grito atras de mim.  
Natália – Pelo amor de Deus Charlotte você esta tentando me matar?  
Me virei e vi Natália e suspirei.  
Charlotte – Natália me desculpa eu me esqueci que você estava aqui não estou acostumada a acordar com alguém em casa.  
Ela estava com uma mão na cintura e a outra na cabeça e ela começou a rir.  
Natália – E sua ideia genial foi arremessar uma vassoura?  
Charlotte – Você sabe que sou péssima em me defender.  
Natália – Eu sei, mas amiga me perdoa foi ridículo. Serio uma vassoura? – disse rindo.  
Charlotte – Para de rir sua idiota foi a primeira arma que achei.  
Natália – Você chama de arma? Meu deus amiga esses anos sem mim não te fizeram bem – E ela ria cada vez mais.  
Charlotte – Ta você ganhou o premio de amiga mais idiota da face da terra qual o seu problema – Essa foi a minha vez de rir.  
Peguei a chave do carro e voltei pra dentro de casa junto com a Natália ela foi tomar o café da manhã e aproveitei para falar que estava indo trabalhar.  
Natália – Lottie eu posso te visitar no trabalho?  
Charlotte – Claro que pode.  
Natália – O Caleb vai estar la?  
Charlotte – Vai sim. – Disse um pouco mais seca e rude do que eu queria.  
Natália – Tem algo errado?  
Charlotte – Não, bom então como foi passar a noite com Caleb?  
Natália – Foi maravilhoso.  
Charlotte – Só maravilhoso? Para você nunca é só maravilhoso.  
Natália – Verdade né foi muito bom ele é demais e beija muito bem por falar nisso sério como um cara desse é solteiro?  
Charlotte – Pois é né isso é impressionante. – Não consegui esconder minha cara de desanimo com o que ela me falou.  
Natália – Ta bem mesmo Lottie parece que não gostou muito.  
Charlotte – Não é nada disso amiga não descansei direito e depois aquele susto acho que deu o baque agora sei la. – Disse tentando disfarçar o fato de que realmente não gostei de saber dela e de Caleb.  
Natália – Desculpa amiga não queria te assustar.  
Charlotte – Eu sei.  
Natália – Deixa eu te perguntar vamos ir em um restaurante a noite ou dar uma passeada?  
Charlotte – Depois vemos isso amiga, agora tenho que ir trabalhar não posso me atrasar.  
Natália – Ta bom, bom trabalho amiga.  
Charlotte – Obrigada Nati ate depois.  
E sai de la o fato de pensar na Natália e no Caleb juntos me enjoava um pouco e liguei o radio pra falar a verdade acabei nem prestando atenção na musica, quando vi já estava na frente do estacionamento parei meu carro e de longe vi Caleb entrando na agência.  
Parei meu carro me olhei no reflexo do carro para ver se eu estava apresentável, arrumei minha roupa e fui em direção a portaria da agência e entrei passei na minha sala e a reforma estava quase pronta eles iam finalizar no final de semana e então entrei na sala de Caleb ele estava sentado na mesa dele como de costume olhando fixamente na tela do computador.  
Charlotte – Bom dia!  
Caleb – Bom dia Charlotte. – E direcionou o olhar a mim e fez uma cara confusa.  
Charlotte – O que foi?  
Caleb – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Com uma cara mais preocupada e veio em minha direção.  
Charlotte – Não porque?  
Caleb – Você esta mais pálida que o comum.  
Charlotte – Deve ter sido por causa do susto.  
Caleb – Susto?  
Charlotte – Sim susto esqueci que a Natália estava em casa e ataquei ela com uma vassoura.  
Caleb – Uma vassoura?  
Charlotte - Vai fazer piada com isso também? – disse com um pouco rude.  
Caleb – Não disse nada – e levantou a mão na forma que dizia que estava se rendendo.  
Charlotte – Desculpa.  
Caleb – Não tem que se desculpar.  
E ficamos nos encarando com um silêncio constrangedor e então decidi quebrar aquele gelo.  
Charlotte – Então você e a Natália, ela ta afim de você. Roubando o coração da minha amiga?  
Caleb – O que? Não definitivamente não.  
Charlotte – Não foi o que ela disse. – e o encarei esperando uma explicação porque estava confusa.  
Caleb – O que ela te falou?  
Charlotte – Bom o que aconteceu ontem?  
Caleb – Você adora responder minhas perguntas com outras perguntas né. Bom não aconteceu nada de mais ficamos conversando e bebendo passou um tempo e decidi falar que era melhor ir embora pois estava tarde.  
Charlotte – E o que mais?  
Caleb – Quando paramos em frente a sua casa e ela foi descer ela parou e me beijou.  
Charlotte – Só isso?  
Caleb – Sim mas porque a desconfiança, o que ela te disse?  
Charlotte – Bom na melhor definição da minha amiga você deu uns amassos nela.  
Caleb – Acho que sua amiga é um pouco doida não aconteceu nada entre a gente bom não com vontade da minha parte.  
Charlotte – Estranho mas não entendo porque ela inventaria isso.  
Caleb – Se você que é a melhor amiga dela e não sabe imagina eu. – e bufou.  
Realmente eu não entendia o motivo pelo qual ela inventaria essas coisas para mim, ela não era assim bom mas como eu disse ela não era assim.  
Sai do meu desvaneio e não queria pensar naquilo naquela hora então decidi mudar o assunto pois nós dois estávamos desconfortáveis.  
Charlotte – Então já é segunda a sua viagem esta tudo preparado?  
Caleb – Esta sim.  
Charlotte – E como você esta com relação ao fazer essa viagem sozinho?  
Caleb – Estou bem nervoso para falar a verdade.  
Charlotte – Calma vai dar certo você vai ver.  
Caleb – Espero.  
A manhã ficou naquele clima tenso estava quase no horário do almoço quando eu e Caleb fomos surpreendidos.  
Natália – Bom dia meus amores.  
Caleb – O que faz aqui?  
Natália – Vim buscar Charlotte para almoçar e passar e falar bom dia pra você. Mas vi que já esta ocupado.  
Caleb – Pois é estamos finalizando algumas coisas.  
Charlotte – Bom Caleb vou sair já para almoçar tudo bem?  
Caleb – Ta bom, bom almoço Charlotte!  
Charlotte – Para você também Caleb.  
E sai o mais rápido possível Caleb não estava de bom humor com Natália então quando estava saindo peguei na mão dela e a puxei para fora da sala comigo.  
Natália – Nossa Charlotte não precisa me puxar assim, eu queria ver ele mais um pouco.  
Charlotte – Pois é minha amiga você queria mas não vai.  
Natália – E porque não vou?  
Charlotte – Porque ele esta nervoso.  
Natália – Porque ele esta nervoso?  
Me virei para Natália a encarei seriamente e disse:  
Charlotte – Você realmente não sabe?  
Natália – Não eu não sei.  
Charlotte – Não seja sonsa e se pergunte o que talvez tenha feito.  
Então Natália parou bruscamente e disse:  
Natália – Ele esta bravo porque contei de nós dois?  
Charlotte – Não Natália ele esta FURIOSO pelo o que você inventou de vocês dois.  
Natália – O que eu inventei?  
Charlotte – Que os dois ficaram juntos ele me contou a verdade, merda Natália pra que inventar isso dele?  
Natália – Bom mas essa não é a fama dele?  
Charlotte – Que fama?  
Natália – Ué a fama de que ele é um garanhão e que todas ficam aos pés dele, vai me falar que é mentira? Não era por isso que você estava na sala dele?  
Charlotte – Agora eu realmente não sei se você esta sendo ridícula ou se esta se fazendo de louca. Da onde você tirou essa besteira?  
Natália – Eu vi do jeito que ficou quando o viu na boate Lottie não se faça de sonsa.  
Charlotte – Ok você esta absolutamente louca, ele é meu orientador estava na sala dele porque a minha esta destruída você não tem o direito de tirar suas conclusões por ter visto ele pela primeira vez e pronto você já sabe de tudo dele.  
Natália – Ta bom Charlotte eu não tenho o direito de estar fazendo isso e você não tem o direito de mentir pra si e falar que não gosta dele.  
Charlotte – Você voltou ontem como pode saber disso?  
Natália – Aí essa doeu. Primeiro eu te conheço a anos, segundo eu vi seus olhos brilhando pra ele e terceiro você está se doendo demais.  
Charlotte – Não seja idiota.  
Natália – Então não seja uma péssima mentirosa eu te conheço, bem e você não pode me enganar.  
Chegamos em casa e eu estava a ponto de estourar com Natália quase não toquei na comida então ela voltou a se pronunciar:  
Natália – Lottie?  
Charlotte – O que foi? – e a encarei.  
Natália – Promete não me esconder as coisas?  
Charlotte – Promete guardar essas teorias loucas e totalmente absurdas para si mesmo?  
Natália – Prometo mas você tem que comer!  
Charlotte – Então ta agora fica quieta.  
Natália – Não queria brigar com você me desculpe mentir sobre isso.  
Charlotte – Também não queria brigar com você.  
Natália – Então sem mais brigas ta bom?  
Charlotte – Sem brigas – e então Natália me abraçou.  
Terminei de almoçar e voltei para a agência tentei na verdade lutei contra meu pensamento para não pensar na briga que tive com Natália ela definitivamente enlouqueceu com aquelas teorias.  
Passei o dia vendo se faltava alguma coisa para a viagem do Caleb isso foi bom o que me distraiu bastante, Caleb não ia saber da briga que tive com Natália principalmente o assunto porque não tinha cabimento aquilo realmente Caleb é extremamente lindo e encanta quem o olha mas eu estar apaixonada por ele é demais ela passou dos limites com aquilo.  
Charlotte – Realmente está tudo no lugar está tudo certo para a sua viagem.  
Caleb – Isso é bom.  
Charlotte – Não precisa mais se preocupar vai dar tudo certo.  
Caleb – Se você diz eu acredito, mas e você vai ficar bem?  
Charlotte – Vou sim, qualquer coisa se algo cair na minha cabeça na sua ausência eu te ligo pra vir me ajudar. – e comecei a rir e ele me acompanhou.  
Caleb – Só tente ficar viva ta bom?  
Charlotte – Ta eu prometo.  
Caleb – E não destrua a minha sala. – e então ele riu alto.  
Charlotte – Hoje você esta muito engraçado né? Bom mas nisso eu vou pensar em tentar – E dessa vez eu ri alto e ele me encarou seriamente e depois riu.  
Nos despedimos e ele ainda ficou mais um pouco para pegar a papelada para desembarcar.  
Cheguei em casa e Natália decidiu assistir filmes e comer pizza acompanhei ela nisso porque eu realmente adorava ela escolhia os filmes de romance e eu de terror virou uma guerra qual filme ia ser então optamos por uma escolher um filme e depois a outra até que dormimos no sofá.  
Bom eu tentei acompanhar ela nisso mas não aguentei muito tempo então me levantei de madrugada e peguei um copo de água e olhei se estava tudo certo em casa, levei as coisas que estava na sala pra cozinha e depois fui para o meu quarto deitei e dormi.


	2. Capitulo cinco

Capitulo cinco

Charlotte

Ontem Daniel somente avisou que iria fazer uma pronunciação chegou essa informação para que todos se reunissem no auditório, assim que cheguei vi de longe Caleb mexendo no celular.  
Charlotte - Bom dia Caleb!  
Caleb - Bom dia Charlotte, tudo bem?  
Charlotte - Sim e você?  
Caleb - Bem também, Daniel já vai chegar vamos nos sentar ate que ele chegue.  
E entramos, o auditório era enorme e nos sentamos na primeira fileira do lado direito, Caleb continuou mexendo no celular ele estava preocupado com a agenda dele.  
Fiquei pensando Daniel deve se pronunciar sobre o que aconteceu com Rebeca pois não tivemos noticias ontem e hoje quando entrei a recepção estava vazia.  
Ficamos aguardando por mais uns 10 minutos e então Daniel chegou parecia extremamente serio e irritado, tinha algumas pessoas conversando em frente as garrafas de café e Daniel quebrou qualquer conversa paralela dentro do auditório e Caleb imediatamente parou de olhar para a tela do celular me olhando rapidamente e voltando sua atenção a Daniel.  
Daniel - Bom dia pessoal gostaria que para que eu começasse o comunicado todos estivessem sentados!  
Assim quando todos estavam em seus respectivos lugares ele iniciou.  
Daniel - Primeiramente queria dizer que na empresa tinha pessoas que realmente não estavam levando seu trabalho a sério e simplesmente achando que na minha ausência suas ordens tinham que ser obedecidas.  
Escutei algumas reclamações ate conseguir realmente constatar o que estava acontecendo. Há 15 anos atras iniciei na agência assim como vocês e sempre tive uma boa relação com todos.  
Hoje sou o dono da agência pelo simples fato de saber que eu tinha capacidade o suficiente para organizar e manter um ambiente bom para todos e ontem eu vi que havia uma pessoa disposta a jogar uma chance, um emprego e a paz do ambiente fora simplesmente pelo fato de que ela cresceu em um cargo em que simplesmente era anunciar e orientar tanto clientes como empregados aqui.  
Todos sabem que a pouco tempo recebemos uma nova modelo e seu trabalho sua evolução aqui dentro estava sendo atrapalhada, ontem vi a cena de Rebeca tendo um surto na sala de Caleb que é orientador de Charlotte após reclamações de que a recepção estava sozinha enquanto eu não estava na empresa decidi me retirar dizendo que não voltaria e observei do lado de fora ela se retirando do cargo e dizer que eu dei total liberdade para que ela nada mais gerenciasse a empresa e que todos tinham que seguir suas ordens.  
Gostaria de dizer também que se alguém esta com algum problema ou conflito com o trabalho ou pessoa dessa agência que me comunique de imediato pois não pretendo perder pessoas competentes como vocês se estão hoje no lugar que eu já fui é porque são capazes de chegar onde estou basta coragem, força e foco para atingir o conhecimento.  
Agora está totalmente encerrado o comunicado e espero que todos tenham um bom dia de trabalho.  
Charlotte? Caleb? Preciso falar com vocês por favor vão a minha sala.  
Caleb e eu nos olhamos e caminhamos em silencio ate a sala de Daniel após entrarmos Daniel nos indicou para que a gente se sentasse em frente sua mesa e assim fizemos.  
Daniel - Charlotte preciso pedir um favor a você.  
Charlotte - Claro do que precisa?  
Daniel - Preciso que se estabeleça na sala de Caleb ate a viagem dele se possível.  
Charlotte - Sem problemas mas se não for um problema esse questionamento posso saber o porque?  
E foi quando Caleb soltou um suspiro que fez com que eu o encarasse e essa foi a primeira vez que ele se pronunciou sobre o assunto.  
Caleb - Ontem após o horário era para Rebeca se organizar para tirar as coisas dela pois ela foi demitida, antes dela sair bom ela invadiu sua sala praticamente destruindo tudo eu tinha esquecido meu celular na mesa e voltei para pegar quando a vi quebrando tudo, liguei para Daniel na hora e chamei a segurança ela pagara por toda a reforma e repor o que foi estragado como os portfólios, moveis e roupa.  
Me levantei na hora em choque olhando para ele com um olhar apavorado com aquilo que tinha acabado de escutar.  
Daniel pigarreou e o olhei.  
Daniel - Calma Charlotte ela não entrara na agência novamente e também tomamos medidas para que se possível ela nunca mais chegue perto de Caleb e de você e com o fato de ela começar a gritar que ia se vingar de todos nós.  
Ainda meio atordoada com o que tinha acabado de entrar com um copo de água na mão pois eu estava sem reação me sentei novamente e tomei a água.  
Não tinha notado Caleb sair da sala só o vi retornando com a água, ele me olhava de um jeito preocupado e então decidi falar algo mesmo sabendo que minha cara já dizia muita coisa.  
Charlotte - Bom pelo menos conseguiram pegar ela antes que ela fizesse algo pior.  
Caleb - Apos esse surto Daniel a encaminhou para a delegacia com o pedido para que ela fizesse exames psicológicos pois isso nunca tinha acontecido dentro da agência.  
Daniel - Bom acredito que vocês tem muita coisa que fazer e seria bom nesse momento que se ocupassem com algo.  
Charlotte - Sim é verdade, bom acho melhor adiantar as coisas para não acumular muito o trabalho.  
Caleb se levantou e se despediu de Daniel assim como eu, chegamos na sala dele e fui em direção a minha sala como de costume mas Caleb me segurou pelo braço me impedindo de entrar.  
Caleb - Eles trancaram e não seria bom que você visse sua sala.  
Charlotte - O que tem la de tão aterrorizante?  
Caleb - Você não gostaria de ver o que ela fez!  
Charlotte - Caleb você esta me deixando nervosa e curiosa.  
Me soltei de Caleb rapidamente e entrei em minha sala não estava trancada como ele disse mas quando eu vi como minha sala estava fiquei incrédula ela deixou uma mensagem na parede escrito: ''VACAS COMO VOCÊ DEVEM MORRER! '' me arrependi de não ter escutado Caleb.  
Fechei a porta e o encarei ele estava chateado com a cabeça baixa e eu cheguei perto dele e minha primeira reação foi abraçar ele e ele sussurrou:  
Caleb - Me desculpe a culpa é toda minha.  
Charlotte - Não a culpa não é sua.  
Caleb - É sim.  
E então eu o olhei.  
Charlotte - Foi você que fez isso com a minha sala?  
Caleb - Não. - E ele olhou nos meus olhos - Jamais faria isso.  
Charlotte - Então a culpa não é sua! - e me afastei dele.  
Ele foi em direção a cadeira e se sentou e eu sentei na sua frente.  
Charlotte - Não se culpe pelo fato de que uma maniaca como Rebeca, ela fez isso não você.  
Caleb - Mas ela fez por minha causa.  
Charlotte - Não diga isso ela fez porque é louca não fique se culpando por isso.  
Caleb suspirou me olhou e concordou com a cabeça.  
Ficamos trabalhando e teve uma hora que fui tentar pegar um portfólio que estava em uma estante muito alta e foi fatal quando eu o puxei ele caiu direto na minha cabeça e eu cai no chão rindo.  
Caleb se levantou rapidamente e chegou aonde eu estava perguntando se eu estava bem.  
Caleb - Se machucou?  
Charlotte - Não me machuquei eu estou bem só perdi o equilíbrio - falando e rindo.  
Caleb - O que estava fazendo?  
Charlotte - Tentando pegar o portfólio mas não estou acostumada com eles caindo na minha cabeça, porque colocou em um lugar alto?  
Caleb entrou na brincadeira e disse:  
Caleb - Para pessoas curiosas como você não pegarem.  
Então o encarei como se estivesse pasma com o que ele disse mas acabei rindo.  
Caleb - Porque não pediu para que eu pegasse?  
Charlotte - Porque eu consigo pegar sozinha.  
Caleb - Sim claro eu percebi me desculpe por essa pergunta idiota.  
Charlote - Nossa como você é chato - e mostrei a língua.  
Caleb - Nossa como você é chata - disse me imitando.  
E então começamos a rir.  
Peguei o portfólio do chão e sentei no sofá e ele se sentou comigo e ficamos la olhando e jogando conversa fora até dar a hora de ir embora.  
Fui até o estacionamento com ele entramos em nossos respectivos carros e fomos embora mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu eu sabia que a culpa não era dele e eu não ia deixar nada disso atrapalhar nossa amizade.  
Cheguei em casa exausta jantei arrumei algumas coisas, brinquei com minha cachorra, tomei um banho e deitei mais cedo tomei um remédio para dor de cabeça afinal consegui derrubar um portfólio na minha cabeça deitei rindo com a situação e dormi.


	3. Capitulo quatro

Capitulo quatro

Caleb

Acordei 6 horas da manhã e segui a minha rotina como sempre hoje completa uma semana desde que Charlotte começou a trabalhar na agência ela sempre esta muito disposta e animada. Percebi que quando Rebeca entra na minha sala ou na dela sem aviso atras de mim a incomoda afinal ela percebeu o quanto Rebeca é, sempre tentando ficar perto quando estamos juntos ou em organizar minha agenda.  
Rebeca esta se tornando cada vez mais insuportável e principalmente por pensar que Charlotte é uma ameaça e que irá separar o que não existe preciso dar um jeito nisso o mais rápido possível.  
Cheguei na agência um pouco mais cedo que o de costume e fui para a minha sala, peguei meu telefone e liguei para Daniel o telefone tocou duas vezes e logo atendeu:  
Caleb - Alo, Daniel?  
Daniel - Oi sou eu, aconteceu algo Caleb?  
Caleb - Na verdade sim estou te ligando para perguntar se hoje esta muito ocupado? Preciso falar com você.  
Daniel - Estou um pouco ocupado mas quer passar na minha sala agora?  
Caleb - Ok estou indo.  
Cheguei na sala de Daniel bati na porta e entrei.  
Caleb - Me desculpe estar atrapalhando eu preciso te pedir algo.  
Daniel - Você parece incomodado Caleb me diga, o que posso fazer por você?  
Caleb - É realmente estou, vim aqui para falar de Rebeca.  
Daniel - O que tem a Rebeca?  
Caleb - Primeiramente quero que decida o que fazer com ela pois ela esta constantemente atrapalhando a produção de Charlotte, ela entra na minha sala ou da Charlotte atras de mim a cada cinco minutos perguntando da minha agenda ou se estou bem. Charlotte esta ficando incomodada também pois toda vez que estou ensinando algo e estamos concentrados Rebeca entra sem anunciar quando olhamos ela simplesmente esta la com os braços cruzados nos olhando.  
Daniel - Então Rebeca anda largando o posto e atrapalhando você na orientação. Agora entendo o tanto de reclamação que tenho por não ter ninguém la na frente.  
Caleb - Sim ela faz isso pois ela conhece sua agenda Daniel e sai quando você não esta.  
Daniel - Pode deixar eu sei o que fazer.  
Caleb - Obrigado Daniel, bom Charlotte deve ter chegado ja vou indo para a minha sala.

Daniel - Ate mais Caleb.  
Voltei para a minha sala e Charlotte ainda não tinha chegado e então comecei a organizar a papelada e minha agenda por que em breve eu vou viajar para fazer umas fotos.

 

Charlotte

Cheguei na agência e passei por Rebeca que estava mexendo no celular e vi que Daniel estava saindo.  
Daniel - Bom dia Charlotte espero que esteja bem me desculpe não poder conversar agora preciso sair e não sei se volto hoje tenha um bom dia de trabalho.  
Charlote - Bom dia Daniel, obrigada tenha um bom dia também depois nos falamos.  
Daniel - Obrigado até mais Charlotte. - e ele se virou para Rebeca - Rebeca estou saindo e talvez não volto hoje.  
Rebeca - Ok Daniel qualquer coisa me avise. - e ela me olhou como se estivesse aprontando algo ela me irritava as vezes.  
Daniel saiu muito rápido e então me virei e fui para a minha sala guardei minha bolsa e deixei meu celular na minha mesa fui na porta ao lado e bati ainda não tinha visto Caleb.  
Ele não era somente meu orientador ele acabou se tornando meu amigo, desde que entrei a agenda dele apertou pois ele tinha as coisas dele para fazer e me ajudar com o trabalho.  
Charlotte - Bom dia Caleb. - ele estava bem concentrando lendo então ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu.  
Caleb - Bom dia Charlotte, dormiu bem? - e fez sinal para que eu sentasse em frente com ele.  
Charlotte - Sim dormi bem e você? - e me sentei.  
Caleb - Bem também. - e deu um sorriso de canto.  
Charlotte - Esta muito ocupado?  
Caleb - Não não já terminei. Você esta com um olhar curioso aconteceu algo?  
Charlotte - Não mas na hora que cheguei vi Daniel saindo como um jato, o que será que aconteceu? Nunca o vi com tanta pressa.  
Caleb - Não sei mas deve ser algo da empresa.  
Charlotte - Verdade e o pior Rebeca se sente no controle da empresa logo logo ela aparece por aqui.  
Caleb - Nem fale dela.  
Charlotte - Vocês não se dão bem mesmo né?  
Caleb - Não ela é um pouco insuportável, nunca tivemos nada mas na cabeça dela temos tudo.  
Charlotte - Isso complica mesmo e ela não desiste fácil mesmo da pra perceber.  
E escutei:  
Rebeca - Quem não desiste do que?  
Me virei e ela estava na porta que separa minha sala da sala do Caleb.  
Caleb - Falando no diabo olha quem apareceu.  
Charlotte - O que você estava fazendo na minha sala?  
Rebeca - A porta do Caleb estava trancada então entrei na sua.  
Charlotte - Você esta invadindo minha sala.  
Rebeca - E você esta na sala do meu Caleb.  
Caleb - Quem disse que sou seu?  
Rebeca - Porque você não assume logo que nos amamos?  
Caleb - Rebeca para com essa loucura EU NÃO TE AMO porque você não coloca isso logo na sua cabeça?  
Rebeca - Claro que me ama eu sei pelo jeito que me olha e você Charlotte saia da sala dele você não tem o que fazer aqui e não adianta me olhar com essa cara de incrédula.  
Caleb - Saia você da sala da Charlotte você não tem o direito de entrar assim você deveria estar na recepção e eu sou o instrutor da Charlotte ela tem muito o que falar comigo.  
Rebeca - Eu posso entrar aqui sim e vocês não podem me impedir Daniel saiu e me deixou no comando.  
Caleb já estava bem irritado e foi quando ele gritou com Rebeca.  
Caleb - DANIEL NÃO SERIA LOUCO DE DEIXAR UMA MANIACA IGUAL VOCÊ NO COMANDO!  
Rebeca - Mas deixou se acostume com isso!  
E foi quando falei:  
Charlotte - Não deixou não ele disse que ia sair e não deixar a agência na sua mão.  
Rebeca - O que você ainda esta fazendo aqui? - ela deu um passo para frente e Caleb se levantou a olhando com raiva.  
E então Caleb sorriu pois escutamos a voz de Daniel no fundo:  
Daniel - Rebeca o que pensa que esta fazendo aqui?  
Rebeca - Da... da.. Daniel? - e virou assustada. - Caleb me chamou aqui.  
Daniel - Não não chamou quero que você vá para a minha sala agora.  
Rebeca saiu com a cabeça baixa.  
Daniel - Não se preocupem eu estou na sala de Charlotte desde que ela entrou eu escutei tudo, obrigado por me contar hoje Caleb. - ele se virou e saiu.  
E Caleb somente assentiu com a cabeça.  
Caleb se sentou novamente passou a mão nos cabelos e parou e me encarou.  
Caleb - Desculpe eu tinha me esquecido que tinha trancado a sala.  
Charlotte - Mas a culpa não é sua se eu fosse você faria a mesma coisa.  
Caleb respirou fundo e encarou a tela do computador apagada.  
Charlotte - Quer ficar um tempo sozinho?  
Caleb - Você se incomodaria se eu disser que sim?  
Charlotte - Não, vou deixar você relaxar.  
Caleb - Obrigado Charlotte qualquer coisa me chama ta?  
Charlotte - Sem problemas se precisar de algo também me chame.  
Caleb - Obrigado.  
E sai da sala ele ficou chateado e muito nervoso com a situação toda, por incrível que pareça não fiquei surpresa com a reação dele afinal de contas havia um tempo que ele já estava engolindo isso tudo.

 

Caleb

Minha maior irritação foi o fato de me alterar assim na frente de Charlotte, ela se manteve calma o tempo todo e pensei que ela poderia ter ficado um pouco assustada tanto com a minha atitude quanto a de Rebeca.  
Charlotte manteve sua postura e continuou sentada como se Rebeca nem estivesse la eu sabia que Rebeca ia aprontar alguma mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
Gostei do que Daniel fez fingiu sair para pegar Rebeca aprontando agora temos que esperar e saber o que ele fara com relação a ela e aposto será um longo dia.

 

Charlotte

O dia passou devagar foi um dia daqueles e Daniel não se pronunciou ainda com o que aconteceu em relação a Rebeca pelo olhar dela de hoje sabia que algo ia acontecer.  
Mas que culpa o Caleb tem? Minha raiva de Rebeca cresceu de pensar Caleb ficou muito calado depois as atitudes dela acabou passando do limite.  
Fui na sala dele algumas vezes para tirar duvidas algumas meio besta só pra distrair ele daquela confusão toda.  
E afinal o dia não terminava nunca e digo mesmo que ele não tenha acabado hoje foi um dia daqueles.


	4. Capitulo três

Capitulo três

 

Charlotte  
Hoje chegou o tão esperado dia, o dia em que os sonhos se tornam reais estou tão animada que quase não dormi.  
Acordei as 6 horas e 30 minutos, tomei um banho me arrumei, desci as escadas cuidei da minha cachorra fui para a cozinha e tomei meu café da manhã, olhei no relógio e já era 7 horas e 15 minutos e então decidi ir para a agência.  
Cheguei faltando 15 minutos hoje o trânsito estava calmo o que foi bom porque cheguei logo. Após ter guardado meu carro sai dele respirei fundo e caminhei em direção a entrada da agência.  
Entrei na agência e me deparei com Rebeca e me dirigi a ela:  
Charlotte - Bom dia!  
Rebeca - Bom dia. - Mal olhando para mim.  
Charlotte - Poderia avisar a Daniel que já cheguei?  
Rebeca - Por... - E ela foi interrompida.  
Caleb - Não é necessário Rebeca. Bom dia Charlotte, como você está?  
Charlotte - Bom dia Caleb estou bem e você?  
Caleb - Estou bem, podemos ir até minha sala para que eu comece a explicar como tudo funciona aqui?  
Charlotte - Podemos sim.  
Olhei para Rebeca que olhava fixo em Caleb eles trocaram um olhar estranho e o clima ficou tenso e foi quando Caleb me guiou ate sua sala.  
Chegamos na sala de Caleb e me maravilhei a sala dele mostrava bem a personalidade dele, o chão era de piso, tinha um sofá perto da janela o sofá era cinza e as cortinas brancas, a mesa de vidro e poltronas de couro preto.  
Ele foi diretamente para o sofá e indicou para que eu me sentasse também eu estava me aproximando quando notei que algo serio havia acontecido com aquele clima tenso com Rebeca ele colocou os cotovelos apoiado em sua perna e suas mãos estavam no seu rosto.  
Sentei ao seu lado e me atrevi colocar a mão no ombro dele e ele levantou a cabeça e olhou em meus olhos fiquei um pouco nervosa com a situação e totalmente imóvel ficamos nos olhando por um tempo e então perguntei a ele:  
Charlotte - Caleb você esta mesmo bem?  
Caleb - Estou bem é só que... - ele respirou fundo e notei que algo estava muito estranho - é complicado Charlotte.  
Charlotte - Posso ajudar em algo? O que aconteceu?  
Caleb - Não pode Charlotte, o problema é a Rebeca ela é meio paranoica e ultimamente as atitudes dela só estão ficando piores.  
Charlotte - E vocês já conversaram sobre isso?  
Caleb - Sim mas ela é cabeça dura e não vê que não ficamos bem juntos.  
Charlotte - É realmente complicado. Bom então vamos mudar de assunto porque vejo que te incomoda. Por onde começamos?  
Caleb - Bom - deu um sorriso de canto - Temos alguns portfólios que mostra exatamente alguns passos que devemos seguir, vou pegar para te mostrar.  
Charlotte - Ok.  
Caleb voltou com dois portfólios na mão e disse:  
Caleb - Esse portfólios mostra as marcas de roupas, bolsas e sapatos. Também não podemos esquecer que as vezes eles pedem alguns modelos para comerciais de perfumes e catálogos de joias.  
Charlotte - Que incrível e como é feita a seleção dos escolhidos?  
Caleb - Para comerciais é como se fosse o teste de um filme o restante é por escolha de Daniel, bom este é outro catalogo que mostra lugares e ate alguns estilos que pode ser escolhido pra determinado lugar é bem interessante pois as vezes as fotos não são tiradas em Seattle podemos ir a outras cidades a pedido do contratante.  
Charlotte - E você já foi em alguma outra cidade?  
Caleb - Sim mas a chance da empresa que esta crescendo cada vez mais é que possa levar a gente para outro país.  
Charlotte - Nossa isso é incrível, eu sabia que algumas das grandes modelos nasceram aqui mas não sabia que a própria agência poderia nos levar para outro lugar.  
Caleb - Este balanço não é divulgado com frequência. Venha deixe eu te mostrar a agência!  
Então Caleb me mostrou a agência explicando o que cada setor fazia, o lugar em que a gente se trocava, maquiava e tirava as fotos depois disso ia para a seleção.  
Caleb - Então essa sala ao lado da minha pedi para que arrumassem ela para você, como sou o seu orientador acredito que se ficarmos por perto ajudaria bastante com duvidas e também pedi para que organizassem portfólios para que você estude as marcas e as localidades da agência e o jeito das poses que mais é utilizada.  
Ele abriu a porta da sala ao lado da dele e eu entrei. A sala era linda mesmo sendo pequena estava muito bem organizada e era bem iluminada era quase parecida com a dele o que muda é que minha cadeira era branca e o sofá beje de restante era parecida com a dele.  
Caleb - A eu ia me esquecendo esta porta aqui ao lado da entrada tem um acesso mais rápido a minha qualquer duvida com os portfólios ou a agenda você pode ir a minha sala mais rapidamente.  
Charlotte - A sim muito obrigada, essa sala é bem bonita gostei bastante.  
Caleb - Na sua agenda já tem algumas coisas marcadas seria bom você dar uma olhada e preparar o material para agilizar.  
Charlotte - Obrigada Caleb.  
Caleb - Por nada qualquer coisa estou aqui ao lado.  
Então Caleb utilizou aquela porta de acesso rápido e eu comecei a olhar a agenda, Caleb me mostrou a agência enquanto eu me deslumbrava com cada lugar que passávamos.  
Estava quase no fim do expediente quando Daniel entrou em minha sala.  
Daniel - Licença Charlotte, como esta sendo o seu primeiro dia?  
Charlotte - Muito bom Daniel, Caleb já me mostrou a agência e também pediu para que organizassem essa sala com portfólios e a minha agenda para que eu me organize com mais facilidade.  
Daniel - Sim Caleb é muito organizado, por isso que escolhi ele para ser seu orientador vocês dois vão se dar muito bem espero que sejam grandes amigos pois tenho planos para os dois. Charlotte a programação da sua agenda começa na semana que vem então durante a semana chegara alguns modelos de roupa para que experimente vamos ver o tamanho e se precisará de ajustes e qualquer duvida ou problema pode me chamar ou chamar o Caleb.  
Charlotte - Obrigada Daniel vou fazer o melhor possível para que tudo saia como o esperado.  
Daniel - Bom Charlotte eu já vou indo, tchau e um bom trabalho.  
Charlotte - Tchau Daniel, ate amanhã.  
Continuei lendo e olhando minha agenda quando Caleb bateu na minha porta e avisou que já estava na hora de ir embora eu estava tão concentrada que nem vi as horas.  
Caleb - Então Charlotte checou a sua agenda? Alguma duvida?  
Charlotte - Não por enquanto sem duvidas.  
Caminhamos ate a saída e paramos do lado de fora da agência e notei que Rebeca não parava de me encarar aquilo era um pouco desconfortável mas como tinha conversado mais cedo com Caleb percebi que eles não estavam se dando bem ultimamente.  
Charlotte - Bom Daniel me avisou que chegara algumas roupas para a agenda da semana que vem.  
Caleb - Sim acabei esquecendo de comentar, você vai experimentar para ser fotografada sera aqui na agência essas fotos estarei junto a pedido de Daniel para orientar as pessoas que chegarem com os modelos.  
Charlotte - Entendi obrigada novamente Caleb, bom meu carro esta logo ali então ate amanhã.  
Caleb - Ate amanhã Charlotte.  
Fui pra casa extremamente animada pois também irei fotografar para algumas marcas que adoro e Caleb é uma boa pessoa mesmo a aparência de alguém metido ele aparentava ser diferente estou bem animada em trabalhar com ele e também espero que Rebeca não seja um problema.  
Arrumei minhas coisas, tomei um banho, dei uma volta com minha cachorra após chegarmos arrumei o jantar e assisti TV enquanto jantava, depois lavei a louça guardei tudo fechei a casa e fui deitar.  
Deitei na cama pensando amanhã sera um dia bem corrido mas estou animada e sei que vai ser melhor que hoje, amanhã será um ótimo dia e dormi.


	5. Capitulo dois

Capitulo dois

Charlotte

São 3 horas da manhã, acordei apavorada novamente aquele mesmo pesadelo a imagem de ver meus pais em um caixão e toda vez acordo quando eles abrem o olho.  
Não consigo entender isso o que aconteceu com eles nunca conseguiram achar um culpado já faz 18 anos e nada mesmo que meus pais adotivos me levaram a um psicologo sempre este sonho volta a me perturbar, eu realmente não sei como parar isso é praticamente impossível e acaba sendo a minha maior tortura.  
Me levantei e fui em direção a cozinha para pegar um copo de água olhei o quintal e estava chovendo uma chuva calma. Meu bairro sempre foi muito calmo mesmo não sendo um bairro chique as pessoas agiam como se fossem da alta classe.  
Voltei para a cama para tentar dormir e esquecer aquela cena que me perturbar desde os meus 4 anos virei para o lado e dormi novamente.  
8 horas da manhã acordo com meu telefone tocando era minha mãe.  
Charlotte - Alô mãe, esta tudo bem?  
Helena - Alô minha filha, está tudo bem sim e você como está?  
Charlotte - Esta tudo bem sim mãe, como está a viagem com o papai?  
Helena - Então filha te liguei por isso mesmo, estamos de volta a Seattle seu pai recebeu uma ligação do escritório e tivemos que voltar um pouco mais cedo e eu gostaria de saber se já teve noticia da agencia?  
Charlotte - A sim mãe ainda não ligaram mas estou bem confiante foi bem legal estou segura.  
Helena - Isso é bom minha filha bom eu e o seu pai já estamos chegando em casa qualquer noticia liga para mim vou organizar a bagagem enquanto seu pai vai para o escritório, você gostaria de jantar conosco esta noite?  
Charlotte - Sim mãe eu vou é claro chego as 19 horas ok?  
Helena - Ok minha filha te espero, beijos.  
Charlotte - Beijos mãe ate mais tarde.  
E desligamos.  
Me levantei e fui para o banheiro fiz minha higiene, tomei um banho quente e relaxante estava um pouco tensa por conta do pesadelo essa noite.  
Não contei pra minha mãe que voltei a ter esses pesadelos pois agora que conquistei minha casa e se tudo der certo meu emprego ela vai querer que eu volte a morar com ela e ela já teve muita preocupação comigo, agora ela e o papai estão viajando e ele não está tão preso ao trabalho como antes.  
Fui para a cozinha preparei um café e umas torradas e fui para a sala chegando na sala escuto o telefone tocar rapidamente chego nele e atendo:  
Desconhecido - Alô, Charlotte?  
Charlotte - Alô sim é ela, quem gostaria?  
Desconhecido - Aqui é a Rebeca secretaria da agencia Seattle Models Guild, estou ligando para passar a sua avaliação. Você esta muito ocupada?  
Charlotte - Não, pode falar.  
Rebeca - Daniel pediu para dizer que você foi a escolhida para ser a nova modelo ele disse para que traga a documentação final para que possa começar.  
Charlotte - Ta ta obrigada vou providenciar para levar, muito obrigada.  
Rebeca - Por nada tenha um bom dia.  
Charlotte - Para você também, bom dia.  
Assim que desliguei o telefone me sentei no sofá ainda quase não acreditando no que acabei de escutar, pensei em ligar para a minha mãe e dar a noticia mas vou deixar e fazer surpresa no jantar.  
Tomei meu cafe da manhã e fui para meu quarto me arrumar, coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa simples cinza, um casaco de couro e um tênis terminei de juntar a documentação necessária e fui para a agencia.  
Cheguei na agencia era 10 horas  
Cheguei em frente a Rebeca já avisando que estava com a documentação pronta e ela disse que ia anunciar ao Daniel e então ela se levantou foi ao escritório dele, ela demorou 5 minutos e saiu da sala dizendo que Daniel me aguardava.  
Caminhei em direção a sala de Daniel bati na porta e entrei.  
Daniel - Bom dia Charlotte!  
Charlotte - Bom dia Daniel, aqui está a documentação final.  
Daniel - Já esta tudo aqui? Você é rápida. E como você esta?  
Charlotte - Sim esta tudo correto, estou bem e um pouco ansiosa e muito animada também.  
Daniel - Bom hoje irei protocolar a documentação e você começa na segunda feira pode chegar aqui as 8 horas que iremos dar inicio ao trabalho.  
Charlotte - Ok muito obrigada estarei aqui sim.  
Daniel se levantou me parabenizou e se despediu virei e fui em direção a porta e foi quando o vi.  
Caleb estava do lado de fora da sala quando abri a porta assim que ele me viu abriu um sorriso encantador e se pronunciou:  
Caleb - Ola bom dia, não sabia que Daniel estava ocupado posso voltar mais tarde.  
Daniel - Não precisa Caleb essa é Charlotte ela é nossa nova modelo e ela acabou de entregar a documentação final, ela começa na segunda feira e gostaria de pedir para que você estivesse junto para poder ajudar a orientar ela e mostrar a agencia.  
Caleb - Sim estarei aqui sim a proposito, parabéns e seja bem vinda Charlotte!  
Charlotte - Obrigada Caleb foi um prazer te conhecer. - Sorri confiante.  
Caleb - O prazer é todo meu. - E retribuiu o sorriso.  
Charlotte - Bom com licença vejo vocês na segunda.  
Caleb e Daniel - Até segunda.  
Sai da agencia quase saltitante peguei um táxi e fui para a minha casa.

Caleb  
Acordei com o despertador era 6 horas da manhã e como de costume me arrumei, tomei meu cafe da manhã, me alonguei e fiz minha caminhada fiz um percurso de 5 km cheguei em casa tomei um banho me troquei e fui para a agencia.  
Cheguei e Daniel pediu para que eu passasse na sala dele um pouco mais tarde então decidi colocar alguns documentos em ordem e depois passo na sala dele, Rebeca foi 3 vezes na minha sala perguntar se eu precisava de ajuda ela estava ficando cada vez mais grudenta ela tinha que ter um limite.  
Terminei de colocar os papeis em ordem e fui ate a sala dele quando levei a mão na maçaneta me deparei com Charlotte ela estava tão linda, Daniel deve ter me chamado para dizer quem era a escolhida, Charlotte e eu ficamos nos encarando e foi quando decidi quebrar o silencio:  
Caleb - Ola bom dia, não sabia que Daniel estava ocupado posso voltar mais tarde.  
Daniel - Não precisa Caleb essa é Charlotte ela é nossa nova modelo e ela acabou de entregar a documentação final, ela começa na segunda feira e gostaria de pedir para que você estivesse junto para poder ajudar a orientar ela e mostrar a agencia.  
Caleb - Sim estarei aqui sim a proposito, parabéns e seja bem vinda Charlotte!  
Charlotte - Obrigada Caleb foi um prazer te conhecer. - Sorri confiante.  
Caleb - O prazer é todo meu. - E retribuiu o sorriso.  
Charlotte - Bom com licença vejo vocês na segunda.  
Caleb e Daniel - Até segunda.  
Me virei em direção a Daniel e foi quando ele disse:  
Daniel - Te chamei para dizer que já tínhamos comunicado a candidata para trazer a documentação restante e pensei que ela chegaria mais tarde para que eu conversasse com os dois para dizer que você seria o orientador dela mas ela chegou rapidamente com toda a papelada ela é bem eficiente.  
Caleb - Entendo então Charlotte foi a escolhida, ela chegara que horas na segunda?  
Daniel - Ela chegará as 8 horas.  
Caleb - Ok estarei aqui para orientá-la.  
Daniel - Obrigado Caleb.  
Caleb - Por nada. Te vejo depois Daniel tenho que resolver algumas coisas.  
Daniel - Ok Caleb ate mais tarde.  
Sai de la pensando, eu Caleb Harris estou me sentindo um adolescente por ficar empolgado e sem jeito perto de Charlotte Morgan ela é mais uma mulher não entendo porque ela esta me deixando assim.  
Estava em minha sala olhando para a tela do computador sem fazer nada quando me deparo com Rebeca me olhando com curiosidade.  
Rebeca - Caleb você esta bem?  
Caleb - Estou sim porque?  
Rebeca - Bati 3 vezes na porta mas você não respondeu eu vi que tinha voltado a sua sala e pensei que poderia ter acontecido algo e então entrei, você não notou minha presença estou aqui já faz uns 5 minutos.  
Caleb - Me desculpe estou um pouco distraído.  
Rebeca - Precisa de algo?  
Caleb - Não obrigado. E você precisa de algo?  
Rebeca - Não preciso.  
Caleb - E porque veio aqui?  
Rebeca - Pensei que você queria jogar um pouco de conversa fora e assim a gente ficava um pouco a só.  
Caleb - Não Rebeca não acho que seja uma boa ideia e você não pode deixar a recepção sozinha. - Me levantei abri a porta e indiquei para que Rebeca se retirasse da minha sala, ela se levantou da cadeira em frente a minha mesa e saiu.  
Percebi que ela não gostou da minha atitude mas eu também não gosto que ela fique grudada a mim.  
O dia passou um pouco devagar e eu fiquei o dia todo em minha sala analisando papéis e organizando minha agenda e assim aproveitando o tempo livre de Rebeca chegou o final do expediente e fui para a minha casa.

Charlotte  
Tive uma tarde calma mas estava bem ansiosa hoje no jantar ia avisar aos meus pais que eu fui a escolhida para ser a nova modelo da agência, já era quase a hora do jantar quando decidi tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa confortável.  
Chamei um táxi e fui para a casa da minha mãe cheguei 30 minutos antes e então minha mãe disse que meu pai estava para descer para o jantar ela parecia animada e ansiosa, jogamos conversa fora e meu pai desceu com um sorriso tão radiante que por mais que se você estivesse extremamente longe dele dava para perceber o quanto ele estava feliz.  
Sentamos para jantar minha mãe sempre foi uma ótima cozinheira, ela e meu pai trocaram olhares e sorrisos durante o tempo todo. Ajudei minha mãe retirar a mesa e a lavar a louça e depois fomos para a sala onde meu pai já estava nos aguardando.  
Nos sentamos e foi quando meu pai decidiu falar:  
Ricardo - Bom filha organizamos esse jantar para te contar algumas novidades.  
Charlotte - Também tenho novidades.  
Ricardo e Helena - Tem?  
Charlotte - Tenho.  
Ricardo - Bom filha voltamos mais cedo da viagem porque eu recebi uma promoção do trabalho não ficarei mais no protocolo agora sou o gerente da firma!  
Charlotte - Serio pai estou muito contente essa é uma ótima noticia...  
Helena - Calma filha ainda temos que falar mais uma coisa.  
Ricardo - Com essa promoção e também já estávamos providenciando temos um presente para você.  
Charlotte - Um presente?  
Helena - Sim filha, para que a gente entregue queremos que você feche os olhos.  
Charlotte - Ok.  
Ricardo - Levante minha filha mantenha os olhos fechados vamos te guiar.  
Meu pai estava me guiando não sabia exatamente onde ele estava me levando mas eu conseguia ouvir a risadinha dos dois no caminho o que me deixava cada vez mais curiosa. Ele sempre gostou de fazer suspense e então escutei ele abrir uma porta que me deixava mais ansiosa, andamos mais um pouco e ele me parou.  
Ricardo - Pronto chegamos pode abrir os olhos.  
Quando abri os olhos fiquei extremamente emocionada.  
Charlotte - Esse carro é para mim?  
Helena - Sim filha, esse é um Volvo C30 o vendedor disse que é um carro maravilhoso.  
Ricardo - E agora filha qual é a sua noticia?  
Charlotte - Obrigada mamãe e papai, bom eu queria dizer que hoje me ligaram da agencia e disseram que eu fui a escolhida. Começo segunda-feira.  
Helena e Ricardo - Que maravilhaaa.  
Helena - Eu sabia que ia conseguir minha filha.  
Ricardo - Sabemos que você tem um grande potencial. Eu tinha certeza que aquela vaga era sua. Hoje a noite esta cheia de noticias boas.  
Charlotte - Com certeza pai.  
Comemoramos durante a noite e então como estava ficando tarde peguei meu carro novo o que ia facilitar para mim pelo fato de não ter que pegar mais táxi e fui para a casa.  
Cheguei em casa brinquei um pouco com minha cachorra coloquei a ração dela e terminei de guardar a louça do almoço, tomei um banho e fui dormir.  
Hoje o dia foi o melhor de todos descobri que fui a Escolhida, Caleb era meu orientador um dos melhores modelos, meu pai teve uma promoção e ganhei um carro.  
Logo dormi.

Caleb  
Cheguei em casa tomei um banho e uns amigos meu me ligaram falando que iam em uma boate como eu não tinha nada programado para essa noite aceitei o convite e fui para a boate.  
Não estava muito animado para falar a verdade então fiquei em um canto mais reservado bebendo, começou a passar o tempo e meus amigos se perderam no meio daquela multidão então decidi ir embora.  
Chegando em casa a unica coisa que dominava meu pensamento era que Rebeca estava ficando cada vez mais abusada e se ela perceber que hoje a minha distração foi por conta de Charlotte ela vai fazer a vida dela um inferno, então tenho que fazer algo para manter as duas o mais longe possível.  
Troquei de roupa e fui para a cama eu estava exausto mesmo não estando muito tarde me deitei estou prevendo que Rebeca ainda vai querer aprontar algo ela me quer de qualquer maneira e ela tem um gênio forte não desiste muito fácil mas também ela é cega o bastante pra ver que não quero nada com ela.  
Amanhã sera um longo dia esse foi meu ultimo pensamento antes de dormir.


	6. Capitulo um

Capitulo um

Charlotte Morgan, 22 anos uma alegre mulher na qual ingressou na carreira dos seus sonhos, uma das melhores modelos em Seattle a cidade onde agencias de propaganda e marketing estão em alta.  
Uma mulher magra com a pele bem clara e macia como uma seda, olhos e cabelo castanho escuro liso e bem comprido, simpática e sua altura 1,70, entrou na agencia mais procurada Seattle Models Guild.  
Caleb Harris, 24 anos um homem extremamente misterioso e conhecido pela sua carreira ele é um dos agentes e modelo da Seattle Models Guild, moreno olhos verdes e alto digno de ser um Deus grego, um homem que qualquer mulher se apaixonaria a primeira vista.

22 de janeiro de 2007

Charlotte Morgan -

Minha primeira entrevista na Seattle Models Guild hoje sera a seleção e o momento que ira decidir o rumo da minha vida estou muito nervosa hoje o transito em Seattle esta um pouco parado são 11 horas da manha entrei logo no primeiro táxi que vi e com a sorte que tenho peguei um engarrafamento a seleção começa as 12 horas não sei se conseguimos chegar a tempo.  
Após sairmos do engarrafamento demoramos uns 10 minutos para chegar no local, ainda cheguei um pouco antes por sorte e então notei que só faltava eu ter chegado, assim que passei na recepção fomos encaminhadas a um estúdio onde la eles irão nos avaliar e sei que são bem críticos eles estão em busca de pessoas serias e que estão dispostas a dedicar seu tempo a empresa, sei que é uma grande responsabilidade mas trabalhar nesta empresa será um grande passo que vou dar na minha vida.  
Chegando ao estúdio vejo um pouco de movimentação perto das cameras varias das garotas que chegaram para a entrevista fizeram uma roda em torno de um moço, não consigo enxergar quem é pois elas estão bem agitadas então decido não me aproximar tanto porque acredito que logo na minha entrevista eles vão me caracterizar como mais uma garota eufórica que veio aqui.  
Passou uns 5 minutos e o diretor do estúdio chegou Daniel Brown o homem que fez de varias garotas comuns grandes modelos, Daniel passou por mim e me cumprimentou seguindo em direção ao grupo de meninas que nesse momento estavam eufóricas.  
Ele pediu que elas se acalmassem e fizessem uma fila assim que as meninas se acalmaram consegui avistar o homem que elas estavam rodeando e quando o vi quase não acreditei que Caleb Harris estava la e então entendi o motivo daquela agitação toda ele era um homem extremamente lindo e misterioso, então notei que enquanto me perdia em meus pensamentos o Daniel havia me chamado duas vezes me avisando da sequencia da seleção e eu estava um tanto distraída neste meio tempo que Daniel me chamou vi que Caleb começou me olhar, seu olhar era intenso e o mais lindo que já vi.  
Eu era a penúltima na sequencia estava um pouco inquieta e foi então que me chamaram fui para de baixo das luzes estava com um vestido azul de renda que chegava ate os joelhos ele definia bem o molde do meu corpo e um salto preto cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem leve.  
Daniel ia me dizendo quais poses devia fazer e logo fui pegando o jeito em momento nenhum mostrei insegurança e em todo momento me mantive focada ou tentava pois no fundo da sala, Caleb me encarava e eu já estava ficando sem ação e foi quando Daniel se pronunciou dizendo que já estava bom e que eles iam avaliar as fotos e depois entrariam em contato comigo.  
E essa foi a minha deixa após ter terminado de falar com Daniel olhei ao redor da sala e notei que Caleb não estava mais la e então logo me apressei e sai da sala.  
Estava chegando na recepção mas mantinha o olhar em meu celular para me atualizar das noticias e foi quando esbarrei em alguém acabei deixando minha bolsa e meu celular cair no chão, rapidamente recolhi meus pertences estava pedindo desculpas em quanto me levantava e quando meu olhar se cruzou no da pessoa que esbarrei fiquei um pouco surpresa pois era ele era Caleb que estava na minha frente ele falava com a recepcionista.  
E então ele disse  
Caleb- Você esta bem? Se machucou?  
Charlotte- Estou bem. Me desculpe estava um pouco distraída olhando o celular... Me desculpe mesmo eu te machuq... - e foi quando ele me interrompeu.  
Caleb- Estou bem sim não precisa se preocupar eu também não prestei atenção que estava atrapalhando a saída. Você esta bem mesmo? Parece um pouco assustada... Quer alguma coisa, uma água?  
Charlotte- Não, estou bem sim obrigada.  
Me desviei dele e sai o mais rápido possível chamei um táxi e fui para a minha casa.  
Cheguei em casa tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa mais confortável fui na cozinha fiz uma pipoca peguei um refrigerante e fui pra sala assistir um filme.  
Era 14 horas decidi ler um pouco peguei meu livro preferido Um amor para recordar, logico que praticamente chorei do inicio ao fim. Fui no fundo da casa peguei a coleira do meu cachorro e fui passear com ele chegamos mais ou menos umas 19 horas tomei um banho e optei por pedir uma pizza.  
Depois que comi fui assistir mais filmes acredito que no meio do filme adormeci, acordei no sofá era mais ou menos 2 horas da madrugada e então desliguei a TV, conferi se a casa estava fechada e fui para meu quarto.  
Passei o dia apreensiva pela espera da resposta o dia foi cansativo e eu fiz varias coisas para tentar me distrair mas agora o que não sai da minha cabeça é aquele olhar sim Caleb Harris não sai da minha cabeça.  
Peguei meu celular os fones de ouvido e logo adormeci.

Caleb Harris

Hoje esta começando mais uma seleção para as novas modelos da agencia, foi um pouco difícil a seleção falta mais duas candidatas pra chegar.  
Hoje o transito esta um pouco turbulento levei o dobro pra chegar na agencia, assim que cheguei peguei os currículos e comecei a organizar a sequencia só falta uma candidata chegar e estará tudo pronto.  
A unica coisa que me incomoda é que sempre acaba acontecendo a mesma coisa e hoje não foi diferente fiquei um pouco distante para que ninguém me perturbasse mas conforme as candidatas foram chegando começaram a se aglomerar e chamar minha atenção, umas conversando outras com olhares mas sempre atras de mim como se eu fosse um troféu eu não aguento esse status e elas não se cansam é incrível.  
Anunciaram que todas as candidatas haviam chegado e então notei que uma delas não estava muito próxima ela estava concentrada em tudo o que o pessoal da produção fazia ela era linda e diferente afinal de contas ela era a a unica que não estava tentando me ganhar como se fosse uma disputa Daniel a chamou duas vezes logo ela mudou seu foco e então nossos olhares se cruzaram uma sensação de frio na espinha tomou conta de mim e não tinha como não focar naquele olhar mas logo ela direcionou o olhar para outro canto e então fiz o mesmo.  
A sessão de fotos estava quase no final e então a candidata que havia me chamado a atenção foi chamada seu nome era Charlotte provavelmente ela sabia quem eu era e vi que no inicio das fotos ela estava um pouco nervosa mas então ela começou ganhar uma confiança inacreditável diferente das outras que estavam um pouco desajeitas ela tinha postura e olhando assim ela já parece uma modelo ela tem determinação e é isso que estamos procurando para a empresa.  
Notei que ela tinha terminado e então sai da sala sem que me notassem o Daniel estava falando com ela enquanto sai provavelmente é sobre entrar em contato a respeito da seleção.  
Parei na recepcionista para conversar assim como as candidatas a Rebeca acabava agindo como todas sempre tentando chamar minha atenção ela sempre vinha com decotes exagerados e roupas coladas, tinha um olhar como se ela quisesse sempre ser superior eu não gostava daquele tipo de atitude mesmo que as pessoas criam uma imagem de status e isso é estressante.  
E então foi quando aconteceu, eu estava parado quando alguém trombou em mim sera que a pessoa não tinha me notado e vi que era ela era a Charlotte.  
Caleb- Você esta bem? Se machucou?  
Charlotte- Estou bem. Me desculpe estava um pouco distraida olhando o celular... Me desculpe mesmo eu te machuq... - e foi quando ele me interrompeu.  
Caleb- Estou bem sim não precisa se preocupar eu também não prestei atenção que estava atrapalhando a saida. Você esta bem mesmo? Parece um pouco assustada... Quer alguma coisa, uma água?  
Charlotte- Não, estou bem sim obrigada.  
Ela logo pegou seus pertences e então ela se desviou de mim como se eu fosse um alienígena, o que tinha de errado porque ela estava sendo a unica que agia diferente comigo eu realmente não entendo.  
Daniel logo saiu da sala avisando que havia acabado tudo e estávamos dispensados e então fui para a garagem peguei o meu lindo Volvo Xc60 eu amava aquele carro e fui para minha casa.  
Chegando em casa me senti um pouco entediado peguei meu notebook chequei meu e-mail e minha agenda estava tudo tranquilo então fiz alguns lanches fui para a sala e comecei a assistir filmes, passou algumas horas fiz minha caminhada alguns exercícios e fui tomar banho.  
O dia ate que passou rápido deitei em minha cama e voltei a me lembrar daquela garota, ela era tão diferente e agora não sai da minha cabeça é muito difícil alguém me chamar a atenção assim como a Charlotte chamou, sai do meu pequeno desvaneio e comecei a mexer no meu celular logo comecei a ficar com sono guardei meu celular amanhã sera outro dia, mas a pergunta que não queria calar é sera que amanhã voltarei a ver Charlotte Morgan?  
E então adormeci.


	7. Chapter 7

As descobertas de Charlotte Morgan

 

Prólogo

 

Na vida encontramos motivos para chorar, para sorrir e também para dizer que não existem contos de fadas.

O amor nos contos de fadas realmente existe? Qual é o mito de cada história estamos realmente preparados para descobrir a verdade do mundo?

Uma pessoa pela qual sempre acreditou no Princípe encantado e descobriu que o amor não é bem assim o mundo é sempre diferente dos contos mas ainda assim vai ter a bruxa má que vai tentar colocar espinhos no seu caminho.

Paixão ou amor qual é a verdade que Charlotte Morgan vai descobrir? Sua história terá um final feliz ou seu passado sombrio vai retornar e mostrar que a Felicidade não existe.

Charlotte Morgan uma mulher na qual luta contra seu passado e busca sempre o melhor em tudo e é nessas horas que ela descobre que a busca da felicidade não é facil.

Pessoas malvadas existem, homens que não são princípes encantados, aproveitadores mas e o amor ele ainda existe? No meio dessa bagunça em que o mundo esta as pessoas ainda são capazes de amar?

No meio de tentar descobrir a verdade dentro das pessoas Charlotte encontra Caleb um homem incrivelmente misterioso um homem no qual ela ira se decidir se vai odiá-lo ou amá-lo.

No meio do medo e das dificuldades ela vai provar que alcançar seus objetivos sera uma batalha dura mas que vai valer a pena e mostrar que em meio de tudo a melhor coisa é que não cruzem seu caminho pois ela é capaz do impossivel para vencer seus adversarios.

Assim que ela se encontrar ela vai ver sua luz no fim do túnel e provar que o amor e a verdade ira quebrar todas as barreiras e ela finalmente será livre.

 


	8. Capitulo seis

Capitulo seis

Charlotte  
Acordei com um pouco de dor de cabeça ontem foi um dia extremamente cansativo algumas atitudes nos deixam um pouco abalados não estava preparada para aquele tipo de reação da Rebeca isso porque e eu e Caleb somos somente amigos.  
Tomei um banho para relaxar assim que sai peguei meu celular e vi que tinha 5 ligações perdidas olhei o nome e fiquei muito contente era minha melhor amiga Natália Serena praticamente crescemos juntas, ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga mas ela se mudou com os pais para o Canadá e acabamos ficando um pouco distantes e sempre trocávamos fotos e notícias sinto falta dela.  
Fui pegar um café e retornei a ligação, ela não atendeu então liguei mais uma vez e nada acabei desistindo e terminei de me arrumar para ir trabalhar.  
Cheguei na agência e estava calmo sem a Rebeca para atrapalhar o trabalho da gente vi Daniel conversando com uma moça provavelmente é quem vai entrar no lugar de Rebeca o que me alivia saber que não vou ver ela todo dia.  
Entrei na sala de Caleb e estava tudo apagado ele ainda não tinha chegado e acabei estranhando ele sempre chegava primeiro, entrei na sala peguei meu celular e tentei ligar para a Natália o telefone ficou chamando até que quando eu pensei em desistir ela atendeu o telefone.  
Charlotte – Bom dia Nati!  
Natália – Bom dia Lottie, como você esta?  
Charlotte – Estou bem e você Nati?  
Natália – Que bom Lottie, eu te liguei pra te contar uma novidade você pode falar?  
Charlotte – Posso sim, o que foi?  
Natália – Você por acaso tem um cantinho pra mim na sua casa?  
Charlotte – Tenho sim, espera um pouco você esta em Seattle?  
Natália - Ainda não vou pegar um avião a tarde vou chegar a noite.  
Charlotte – Ta amiga assim que chegar em Seattle me liga que vou te buscar.  
Natália – Ta bom amiga vou desligar tenho que terminar de arrumar algumas coisas, te vejo de noite amiga beijos.  
Charlotte – Ta beijos ate de noite.  
E desligamos.  
Liguei para minha mãe para que ela fosse em casa para organizar o quarto de hospedes.  
O telefone tocou e nada estranhei mas minha mãe deve ter colocado o celular no silencioso e então me programei em organizar isso no horário de almoço.  
Olhei para a porta e vi Caleb dando risada.  
Caleb – Bom dia atrapalhada!  
Charlotte – Bom dia bobão!  
Caleb – Ta tudo bem porque esta com essa cara séria olhando pro celular?  
Charlotte – Ta tudo bem sim é que minha mãe não atendeu o telefone e hoje eu vou receber uma pessoa em casa e o quarto de hospedes está desarrumado e você senhor atrasado como esta?  
Caleb – Estou bem acho que o celular não despertou.  
Charlotte – Ou você esta ficando surdo sabe efeito colateral da idade que esta chegando.  
Caleb – Esta me chamando de velho?  
Charlotte – Estou – e comecei a rir e ele me olhou serio e eu abafei a risada.  
Ele estava me olhando como se eu estivesse falando a coisa mais horrorosa do mundo.  
Caleb – Você sabe que sou apenas dois anos mais velho que você né?  
Charlotte – Claro que sei mas não pareço um velho surdo igual a você.  
Caleb – Você ta querendo virar comediante ou é impressão minha? Porque se estiver deixo minha opinião continue como modelo porque você é péssima com piadas – ele me encarou e começou a rir de mim.  
Acabei fuzilando ele com os olhos o que acabou fazendo com que ele desse mais risada de mim.  
Charlotte – Eu posso ser engraçada ta e isso não tem graça você é muito chato não da para brincar com você.  
Caleb – Ui a Charlotte esta bravinha comigo.  
Charlotte – Você consegue ser menos idiota?  
Caleb – E você consegue ser mais engraçada?  
Revirei os olhos e olhei para o celular.  
Chegou no horário do meu almoço e fui para a casa dar unas organizadas nas coisas para a chegada da minha amiga, acabei usando todo o horário do meu almoço para poder organizar tudo e ainda faltava alguns detalhes.  
Decidi voltar para a agência e estava um pouco cansada pela correria e estava com fome aproveitei e comprei na padaria um lanche natural e um suco de laranja.  
Entrei na sala do Caleb e ele ainda não tinha chegado aproveitei e comi o lanche rapidamente e tentei novamente entrar em contato com minha mãe, liguei mais duas vezes e ela atendeu:  
Charlotte – Alo mãe?  
Helena – Alo Charlotte sou eu aconteceu algo?  
Charlotte – Preciso de um favor esta muito ocupada?  
Helena – Não filha do que precisa?  
Charlotte – Então mãe precisava terminar de organizar algumas coisas no quarto de hospedes a Natália chega hoje a noite teria como ver o as coisas que ainda faltam pra mim?  
Helena – Sim filha vou pra la agora.  
Charlotte – Obrigada mãe.  
Helena – De nada minha filha.  
E desligamos.  
Olhei para a porta e vi Caleb me espiando.  
Charlotte – Sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato?  
Caleb – Porque vou morrer porque sou um gato? – falando com um tom debochado.  
Charlotte – Já te disse que é um idiota?  
Caleb – Já disse que te amo? – e riu.  
Charlotte – Imbecil. – e revirei os olhos.  
Caleb – Eu não era idiota?  
Charlotte – Você é muitas coisas.  
Caleb – Sou um gato também.  
Charlotte – Não você não é.  
Caleb – Você disse que sou muitas coisas.  
Charlotte – Você está cada vez mais insuportável. – ele continuou rindo e então desisti de argumentar.  
Caleb – Esta esperando visitas?  
Charlotte – Estou sim.  
Caleb – Namorado?  
Charlotte – Não minha noiva – e sorri.  
Caleb – Su... sua noiva? – passou a mão na nuca meio sem graça.  
Charlotte – Não – e foi minha vez de rir alto – É minha melhor amiga que esta vindo me visitar não vejo ela há anos.  
Caleb – A sim – e soltou um suspiro.  
Charlotte – Assustou bobão?  
Caleb – Achei estranho isso você nunca tinha comentado nada.  
Charlotte – Hmm entendi.  
Ele se sentou e ficou fitando a parede e eu vi que algo estava o preocupando.  
Charlotte – O que você tem?  
Caleb – Estou nervoso para a viagem semana que vem.  
Charlotte – Porque esta nervoso?  
Caleb – Sempre fiz viagem acompanhado com modelos daqui e não a campanha sozinho e modelos de fora não estou muito acostumado.  
Charlotte – Não fica assim não vai correr tudo bem.  
Caleb – Obrigado Charlotte – e sorri pra ele.  
Passei o final da tarde um pouco nervosa e ansiosa quase não estava conseguindo parar no lugar.  
Caleb – Da pra parar de andar de um lado para o outro?  
Charlotte – Desculpa estou um pouco ansiosa.  
Caleb – Percebi e esta me deixando mais nervoso do que eu estava.  
Então parei e me sentei.  
Charlotte – Então me distraia.  
Caleb – O que?  
Charlotte - Me mantenha distraída.  
Caleb – E o que vou fazer?  
Charlotte – Não sei arrume algo – então ele me olhou com uma cara divertida e logo disse – Péssima ideia?  
Caleb – Vamos fazer um desfile na minha sala.  
Charlotte – Você ficou maluco?  
Caleb – Não, as roupas selecionadas estão no meu armário colocaram la para poder arrumar sua sala agora eu quero que você ensaie tudo eu sou seu orientador e estou mandando – Falou rindo e me olhando.  
Charlotte – Isso só pode ser brincadeira.  
Caleb – Não é e anda logo você me pediu para que eu fizesse algo.  
Charlotte – Ta bom.  
Fiquei la desfilando e ele ficou me orientando as poses que eu tinha que fazer e então olhei no relógio faltava 5 minutos para dar nosso horário e então coloquei minhas roupas para ir embora.  
Voltei na sala e Caleb estava me esperando para poder sair e ele trancar a sala e então fomos embora na hora que chegamos na portaria nos despedimos, logo cheguei no meu carro e dirigi rapidamente ate minha casa.  
Guardei meu carro e quando fui abrir a porta da frente abri tão rápido que a porta bateu na parede que minha mãe estava cochilando no sofá e acordou assustada.  
Charlotte – Desculpa mãe não sabia que ainda estava aqui.  
Helena – Fiquei te esperando filha pra saber se queria que eu fizesse o jantar.  
Charlotte – Não precisa mãe a senhora já deve estar cansada pode ir pra casa e muito obrigada pela ajuda.  
Helena – Não tem problema minha filha então vou passar no mercado e comprar algo pra fazer o jantar para o seu pai.  
Charlotte – Ok mãe cuidado.  
Helena – Ta minha filha se precisar de algo me liga.  
Charlotte – Obrigada mãe  
E ela se foi.  
Aproveitei e fui tomar um banho porque a qualquer momento minha amiga pode me ligar para avisar que chegou sai do banho e fiquei pensando em comprar algo pronto para não perder muito tempo e colocar o papo em dia.  
Cuidei da minha cachorra e verifiquei se estava tudo ok e sim minha mãe deixou o quarto impecável e eu realmente não sei o que eu faria da minha vida sem minha mãe e então escutei o meu celular que estava no meu quarto tocar e vi no visor que era a Natália e logo atendi.  
Charlotte – Nati já chegou?  
Natalia – Sim Lottie, estou esperando minha mala pode vir me pegar no aeroporto?  
Charlotte – Sim já estou a caminho  
Natalia – Ta bom estou te esperando  
Charlotte – Ate daqui a pouco.  
Fui para o aeroporto a procura da minha amiga ela estava perto da portaria mexendo no celular e nem notou que eu estava me aproximando assim que cheguei mais perto ela se virou e me viu abriu um sorriso e veio correndo em minha direção quase caímos porque ela dava pulinhos me abraçando.  
Nos abraçamos e a primeira coisa que ela disse foi:  
Natália – Como você ficou alta e esta tão linda, mesmo com as fotos amiga você esta maravilhosa minha baixinha cresceu e me abraçou novamente.  
A moça da portaria pigarreou o que chamou nossa atenção e então eu disse:  
Charlotte – Amiga vamos indo organizar sua mala porque vai ficar bem tarde e acho que a moça esta um pouco incomodada.  
Fomos para o carro e colocamos a mala lá atrás e entramos no carro.  
Natália – Adorei seu carro quando você comprou ele?  
Charlotte – Não comprei ganhei de presente dos meus pais, então amiga o que você quer fazer hoje, ir ao cinema ou comer pizza?  
Natália – Lottie eu dormi a viagem toda se importa se a gente for em um lugar mais agitado?  
Charlotte – Onde quer ir Nati?  
Natália – Em uma boate, você conhece alguma?  
Charlotte – Conheço mas você sabe que não sou muito fã. Bom vamos ver as roupas e tudo depois vamos ta.  
Natália – Ta bom – disse batendo palminhas.  
Chegamos em casa e demos uma leve organizada e nos arrumamos para ir a boate assim que terminamos fomos para a boate.  
Entramos na boate e particularmente nunca fui fã de muitas pessoas em um lugar dançando quase colados Natália entrou e foi direto para a pista de dança olhei para os lados e decidi que definitivamente eu não iria la no meio e então sentei em uma mesinha e pedi um refrigerante afinal eu estava dirigindo então eu não ia beber.  
Fiquei observando as pessoas o sorriso em seus rostos e eu estava definitivamente cansada eu não estava com o mesmo animo que os outros e peguei o celular e fui olhar se tinha alguma mensagem ou ligação perdida como não tinha fui observar as pessoas novamente e vi Natália vindo em minha direção puxando um moço pela mão, um rapaz extremamente familiar para mim estava um pouco escuro e quando se aproximou consegui reconhecer quem era o rapaz era o Caleb.  
Natália – Amiga olha que homem lindo que achei na pista de dança ele disse que é modelo da pra acreditar.  
O olhei nos olhos e disse:  
Charlotte – Boa noite Caleb – E vi Natália nos encarando.  
Caleb – Boa noite Charlotte não sabia que curtia baladas.  
Charlotte – Não curto minha amiga me arrastou para cá.  
Caleb – Então essa é a amiga que você estava esperando a tarde toda?  
Charlotte – Sim é ela.  
Natália – Espera um pouco Lottie você conhece ele?  
Charlotte – Sim Nati quase não conseguimos conversar desde que chegou por isso ainda nem falei dele a gente trabalha junto.  
Natália – Amiga que legal é na agencia dele que você trabalha puts eu devia ter percebido.  
Charlotte – Amiga se importa se a gente for embora agora? Estou cansada e amanhã levanto cedo pra trabalhar.  
Natália – Pode ir amiga vou ficar mais um pouco depois pego um táxi.  
Caleb – Se não se importar depois eu a levo embora se não se importar.  
Natália – Por mim sem problemas.  
Charlotte – Então tudo bem tchau tenham uma boa noite – Sai de la o mais rápido que pude de certo modo fiquei um pouco irritada com Caleb e Natália juntos.  
Fui dirigindo e pensando Natália não tem culpa ela não sabia dele e não vai saber também o que sinto por ele vou deixar ela aproveitar um pouco e lógico que eu não ia ficar la de vela.  
Cheguei em casa e tirei a maquiagem, tomei um banho deitei em minha cama e dormi eu estava extremamente cansada não consegui esperar Natália afinal nem sabia que horas ela ia voltar.  
Caleb  
O dia todo foi muito cansativo de certo modo eu estava nervoso pela viagem e muito incomodado com o que já aconteceu com Charlotte querendo ou não a culpa era totalmente minha se eu não chegasse perto de Rebeca a Charlotte estaria mais relaxada e ainda teria a sala dela.  
Chegando na sala notei que Charlotte estava bem agitada e aquilo me deixou mais agitado também perguntei pra ela o motivo daquela agitação toda e ela disse que era porque a amiga dela estava vindo para Seattle, notei que em meio aquela agitação dela ela se encontrava bem cansada.  
Tivemos um dia longo parecia que as horas não passavam e então fizemos um pequeno desfile na sala acabou sendo divertido a Charlotte ficou extremamente vermelha.  
O desfile acabou ajudando para que as horas passassem mais rápido e então fomos embora.  
Cheguei em casa bem entediado e liguei para uns amigos para ver se podíamos sair e beber um pouco ai a melhor opção que achamos foi ir a boate então me arrumei e fui.  
Chegando na boate bebi um pouco e fui para a pista de dança e la vi uma moça que estava chamando a atenção de todos e então fui ate ela.  
Caleb – Oi boa noite.  
Moça – Ola boa noite.  
Caleb – Esta sozinha aqui? Nunca a vi aqui antes, qual o seu nome?  
Moça – Sim sou nova aqui, meu nome é Natália e estou com minha amiga aqui ela esta perto do bar.  
Caleb – A sim prazer meu nome é Caleb, você é solteira?  
Natália – Sim sou solteira e você?  
Caleb – Também, então Natália o que você faz da vida?  
Natália – Bom cheguei agora na cidade por enquanto nada mas eu era gerente em uma loja de roupa e você Caleb?  
Caleb – Sou modelo.  
Natália – Serio? Que legal minha amiga também é modelo, vem vou te apresentar a ela.  
Então Natália me puxou pela mão e atravessamos a pista de dança atrás dessa amiga dela quando estávamos chegando vi que essa amiga dela não era estranha para mim e então vi que era Charlotte não sabia que Charlotte gostava disso e vi que essa era a tal amiga que Charlotte tanto esperava.  
Natália chegou animada em Charlotte falando:  
Natália – Amiga olha que homem lindo que achei na pista de dança ele disse que é modelo da pra acreditar.  
Ela olhou em meus olhos e disse:  
Charlotte – Boa noite Caleb – E Natália estava nos encarando.  
Caleb – Boa noite Charlotte não sabia que curtia baladas.  
Charlotte – Não curto minha amiga me arrastou para cá. – e deu um sorriso.  
Caleb – Então essa é a amiga que você estava esperando a tarde toda?  
Charlotte – Sim é ela.  
Natália – Espera um pouco Lottie você conhece ele?  
Charlotte – Sim Nati quase não conseguimos conversar desde que chegou por isso ainda nem falei dele a gente trabalha junto.  
Natália – Amiga que legal é na agência dele que você trabalha puts eu devia ter percebido.  
Notei Charlotte um pouco inquieta na cadeira.  
Charlotte – Amiga se importa se a gente for embora agora? Estou cansada e amanhã levanto cedo pra trabalhar.  
Natália – Pode ir amiga vou ficar mais um pouco depois pego um táxi.  
Caleb – Se não se importar depois eu a levo embora se não se importar.  
Natália – Por mim sem problemas.  
Charlotte – Então tudo bem tchau tenham uma boa noite.  
E ela saiu disparada e nem sequer olhou pra trás achei estranho nunca vi Charlotte daquele jeito.  
Passei a noite conversando com Natália e vi quais eram as intenções dela comigo e eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Charlotte não passou muito tempo e foi quando dei a mesma desculpa de Charlotte que estava cansado.  
Caleb – Nossa esta bem tarde se não se importa já tenho que ir também amanha levanto cedo e seria bom se você descansasse um pouco a viagem deve ter sido cansativa.  
Natália – Foi um pouco bom realmente esta um pouco tarde. – Disse com um pouco de desanimo.  
Caleb – Então vamos eu te levo embora.  
Fomos embora ela me orientou certinho onde era a casa de Charlotte assim que chegamos fomos nos despedir e ela virou e me beijou permaneci parado e ela saiu do carro.  
Logo dei partida e me dirigi a minha casa e pensei Charlotte já devia estar dormindo a casa dela estava com todas as luzes apagadas, cheguei em casa tomei um banho e deitei ainda sem jeito com a situação que aconteceu mas amanha vou ver Charlotte e espero que ela esteja melhor e então adormeci.


End file.
